


Golden Love

by Lilliads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Training Camp, Tsukiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliads/pseuds/Lilliads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi grew up together, from being Children to Teenagers. Tsukishima then feels something different towards Yamaguchi. Of course, Tsukishima doesn't know how Yamaguchi feels about him, but he's worried that he won't feel the same was as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new work recently! I hope you enjoy Tsukiyama!
> 
> :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi grew up together, from being Children to Teenagers. Tsukishima then feels something different towards Yamaguchi. Of course, Tsukishima doesn't know how Yamaguchi feels about him, but he's worried that he won't feel the same was as he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new Fanfic! Now its Tsukiyama! Woo-hoo!
> 
> :]

Tsukishima woke up with a start from the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up, grabbed his phone, and texted Yamaguchi.

[10:16 AM] Me:

_You awake?_

[10:18 AM] Yamaguchi:

_Yeah, I'm about to leave the house._

[10:19 AM] Me:

_Okay, I'll be heading out soon, so you go ahead._

He got up, and walked over to the bathroom.

Once he was done, He got his sweater and got out. His Mom was inside the kitchen, happy as ever. ''Good morning.'' He said at last. ''Ah, Kei. Eat your breakfast before you leave for training camp.'' He wasn't really interested in joining the training camp since it was just a waste of time. Right after he ate, he went straight out of the House and headed to a bus stop, to reach Karasuno. Somehow, he caught up to Yamaguchi who was also waiting. He looked the same as usual, except, that he was getting buffer. He still looked scrawny but, he was much taller. Yamaguchi turned his attention to him, then he smiled and waved. Tsukishima caught up to him, and entered the bus. Right after they found a seat, he pulled his Headphones to his ears to listen to music. Their 1st year in High School was mid-way through, it was getting colder than usual, so he wore his sweater under his Gakuran. They were halfway to the School, what time was it? 11:00? 10:30? He wasn't sure, but at least they'll be excused from Classes for Training Camp.

When they got off, Tsukishima saw Hinata and Kageyama, gasping for air on the footsteps of the Gym. ''Those idiots keep racing each other here.'' He muttered, 

''Well, they do have the stamina for Running and Volleyball.'' Yamaguchi noted. He was starting to remove his shoes to enter the Gym, and found out that, Daichi, Sugawara, and Tanaka, were waiting inside. Tsukishima dropped his Duffel bag on the ground and approached them. ''Ah, your here. You First Years are really early.'' Daichi greeted them. 

Tsukishima greeted them both, ''Good morning.'' Bowing slightly.

''Hey, hey,'' Tanaka said, glaring at him,''Aren't you going to show respect to your Senpai?''

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, and bowed, ''Good morning, Tanaka-San.'' 

The quietness was interrupted with the sound of the Door, banging open, and Hinata barging in, ''Good Morning, Senpai's!'' Hinata yelled at the 3rd Years and 2nd Year. Kageyama was right behind him, and shoved Hinata out of the way.

''Good Morning, Daichi-San, Sugawara-San.'' Kageyama bowed.

''Aha. Good morning.'' Sugawara greeted.

Tsukishima sat right down beside his bag and continued listening to music. They had to wait for a few more people, Asahi, Nishinoya, and Ennoshita. 

* * *

 

After about an hour Minutes, Ennoshita arrived first, his head beading with sweat,  _He must have thought we left him._ Tsukishima thought. Asahi and Nishinoya were right behind Ennoshita, they both looked calm and at ease. The first time Tsukishima saw Nishinoya very calm.

''Sorry were late.'' Nishinoya apologized, bowing his head down. Right after he saw Tanaka-San, he returned to his old self, ''RYU!!'' Nishinoya jumped.

''It's fine, we weren't leaving without everyone.'' Daichi said to Asahi instead of Nishinoya, since he was busy yelling with Tanaka.

Tsukishima stood up, right after Takeda Sensei, and Coach Ukai entered the Gym. ''Alright, since everyone's here, let's get going.'' Takeda said happily. They all filled in the bus it was quite big, so there were a few seats left in the back.

After about, 2 hours, they arrived to an empty house, which was no surprise to anyone, since they'll be staying in there for Training Camp. They all piled in the entrance and roamed around to check where the bathroom, and the bedroom is. Tsukishima started getting a bit hungry, but Shimizu-San announced to the team, ''I'll be making Lunch for everyone whose hungry.'' Tanaka and Nishinoya jumped up and dashed over to Shimizu for a hug. She dodged the hugs, and hit their heads with her notebook. She left the room and headed to the kitchen. Everyone started laying out futon's on the floor, and Tsukishima laid one beside Yamaguchi's as always. He sat on his own futon and listened to Music for a while. 5 minutes later, Yamaguchi sat down beside him, and grabbed his phone. 

''Tsukki, you alright?'' Yamaguchi asked, looking a bit concerned.

''Yeah I am, don't worry.'' Tsukishima answered, paying his attention back to his music.

Tsukishima laid down, and closed his eyes, and continued listening to music. As time passed by, he fell asleep. As it seemed like seconds, he woke up, and saw the team about to leave. He shot up, and changed his clothes. He checked what time it was, it was 4 PM. ''Tsukishima, we were about to wake you up. Seems like you know when were about to leave.'' Daichi said. He just continued changing and waited ti'll everyone was about to leave. Hinata was still busy looking at his phone and texting someone, and forgot all about Lunch. As soon as everyone started leaving, Hinata stood up and ran. Which turned to an accident. He slipped on one of the futon's and hit face first. Tsukishima started laughing, while Yamaguchi helped Hinata, ''Are you alright?!'' Hinata nodded, and ran off. Leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

''You really don't feel bad about laughing at Hinata, huh?'' Yamaguchi asked.

''I don't actually.'' Tsukishima answered, smirking.

They both headed out the room and followed the rest of the team, both of them blushing secretively.

* * *

They were the last one's to arrive, but mostly everyone was about to take their seats. They both found 2 empty spots, right in front of Hinata and Kageyama. Tsukishima wanted to switch places, but Yamaguchi insisted in staying. Right before they ate, everyone said in unison,  **''Thanks for the Food!''** Hinata and Kageyama started eating faster and faster and asking for Seconds. Tsukishima was staring at them in horror. Once he was snapped back to reality, he began to eat.

After an Hour, everyone was finished eating, they headed back to the room and the 3rd and 2nd Years are getting ready to take a shower. Once they left, they left the First Years in the room. Kageyama was busy fighting with Hinata as usual, but they were into the fight even more, they would wrestle and strangle each other, which seemed ridiculous to him. Both, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi agreed to leave already, since a few of the 2nd Years were headed in. They went through the hallways to get to the bathroom. Once they arrived, Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, and the other 2nd years were walking back. ''First Years turn.'' Daichi said. Tsukishima nodded and entered the bathroom. After a few minutes, Hinata and Kageyama both stumbled in looking down, and unusually deadly quiet.

''Haha, I suppose Daichi-San scolded you again?'' Tsukishima mocked.

''Yeah.'' Hinata muttered, and stumbling to a shower. Yamaguchi was already taking a shower, so then he realized that  _he_ hasn't yet. He quickly rinsed himself and changed into fresh clothes. Somehow, he couldn't find his shirt, he was sure he brought it.

''Ah shit,'' Tsukishima muttered, ''Where the hell is my shirt?''

''What is it Tsukki?'' Yamaguchi asked.

''Lost my shirt.'' He answered ignoring Yamaguchi's gaze. He looked around and saw nothing. Only shampoo's and soap.

''Is it that one?'' Yamaguchi pointed to the sink. He stood up and grabbed the shirt from the sink, and checked whether or not it was his. Right after he wore it, they both went out and headed into the dark corridor. 

''Hey Tsukki, is anything bothering you late--? Tsukishima couldn't hold back anymore, he pinned Yamaguchi to the wall and he said, ''You're the one bothering me.''

"E-ehh?" Yamaguchi gasped. Tsukishima grabbed his hand and let loose a kiss on the lips. He could feel Yamaguchi trembling from fear, and blushing furiously. He brushed his hand through his hair, and let go from the kiss.

"Uhh. Huh." Yamaguchi breathing for air. Tsukishima smirked and returned to the room. The 2nd Years were aleady fast asleep, same as Sugawara and Asahi. Only Daichi was left, "Ah, there you are. Tomorrow, we'll be waking up earlier as usual. So get enough sleep and don't stay up too long." Daichi reminded.

They both nodded and went to their futons. Tsukishima placed on his headphones and listened to music until he falls asleep. He glanced back at Yamaguchi who was fast asleep already. Then, he heard the door open and saw Hinata and Kageyama walk in. They tip-toed their way and crashed on their futons. Tsukishima turned to face the dark ceiling until his vision began to blur.


End file.
